1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing safety cones from recycled materials and, in particular, to a manufacturing method of first making a safety cone mold and then coloring it.
2. Related Art
The safety cone used for guidance and indication on the street is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. The production of a safety cone is done by combining two structures. First, a cone body 9 and a mass ring 9 are first prepared. Since the cone body 9 has to be colorful, it is made of a plastic material added with a dye. It cannot be made with recycled materials to avoid a dull color. The mass ring 8 is simply used to increase the weight at its bottom. Therefore, it can be made using recycled materials. Once the cone body 9 and the mass ring 8 are fabricated, the mass ring 8 is combined to the bottom of the cone body 9, rendering a safety cone. Besides, the cone body 9 is often attached with a reflective sticker 7 to reflect external light.
However, the usual safety cone involves complicated and time-consuming processes. Color materials have to be prepared in advance. The material cost is expensive and it is impossible to achieve mass production. Moreover, the surface of the safety cone is likely to deteriorate with time. It thus cannot keep its original color.